stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)
For the 26th century Federation starship of the same name, please see: [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)|USS Phoenix-X]]. :For the Mirror Universe counterpart, see: [[ISS Phoenix-X|ISS Phoenix-X]]. The USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) was a ''Multi-Vector'' class starship launched in 2374. It was a special experimental Federation starship for the X-Project. Thus the X''' was added as part of the name, and not as a count of "''Phoenix" starships. The ship served both Starfleet and, secretly, Section 31. History The X-Project In 2286, Earth was taken hostage by a ravenous Whale Probe. When the probe was given what it needed to let the Earth go, it sent Earth a special thank-you gift: schematics for a Transwarp drive. Intentions on adapting principles of the schematics to the previously Transwarp-fitted [[USS Excelsior (prototype)|USS Excelsior]] were unfortunately sabatoged by an interception of Section 31. Over the next 80+ years, the schematics would be put into developing the actual technology by Section 31's Tech-Team. The Tech-Team, under the guise of being Starfleet engineer's, introduced their developed Transwarp concept to Starfleet. The concept was, that the Transwarp drive would also have normal Warp capabilities incorporated into it. It was then in 2368, the approval for the drive to be placed on a modified class based on a newly concieved Prometheus class called the Multi-Vector class, was granted. The X-Project became official, but was known to only a select few within Starfleet. The vessel was named the Phoenix-X by project leader Admiral Theseus. The Phoenix-X was launched from the Beta Antares Shipyards in 2374, with a mission to test out its new engine. After a month of testing, the engine was deemed a failure. The X-Project was put to rest, and the Phoenix-X was given a normal commission within the fleet. In the following month, the Phoenix-X was re-assigned to a recently demoted, Admiral to Captain, Daniel and given a full crew compliment. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", "Departments") Section 31 During the better part of the 24th century, Section 31 conspired to develop the Transwarp drive from the Whale Species. What they neglected to reveal in an official stance was the Ultra-Transwarp concept behind the drive. This was much of the reason it took so long to develop. Not only was the drive meant to harness Warp and Transwarp capabilties, but it was also able to reach a previously undiscovered transwarp domain level that lead to speeds faster than transwarp. Before being brought to the Beta Antares Shipyards in 2374, the Phoenix-X was built in association with a long presumed extinct Obsidian Order at an unknown deep space station facility called Teketekon Station. When the Phoenix-X was launched in its X-Project mission, tests began to run the transwarp drive. These tests were actually successful, but due to the conspiracy by Section 31 the tests were reported failed to Starfleet. The ship was then given a normal commission and transferred to the command of Captain Daniel. Daniel, who had just been exposed for being a changeling within Starfleet, was forced into an agreement between himself and Admiral Theseus to keep the Transwarp capability a secret. This secret was also extended to the crew of the Phoenix-X through Daniel's command. Admiral Theseus continued to act as an extention of Section 31 to the Phoenix-X, continually ordering the ship on unconventional missions. In some cases, missions or experimental test techologies would be ordered upon the Phoenix-X by other Captain's, Admiral's, or even Federation Council Member's who were in league with Theseus. It wouldn't be until about six years after the launching of the ship that Section 31's Elena and Nelkast come into direct communication with the Phoenix-X, becoming the sole mission director's of the ship. This was brought about through the influence of Wallace, who had been infiltrating the Phoenix-X as security chief over the years, gaining an appreciation for the crew. Being sent back to Section 31, Wallace hoped a more direct contact to the organization would allow him to keep a close and protective eye on the ship. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", "Secret Shuttles, Part III", "Particle Mechanics", "Departments", "The Deterioration") Registry While in construction, the Phoenix-X was given a false registry by Section 31: NX-00001. The purpose for this was to list it within the Starship Inspection Scheduler and allow the ship to be skipped over on inspections. Luckily, the registry was never called into notice by Starfleet. On the other hand, the real registry of the Phoenix-X at this time was NX-75948. Only a month later, after the ship's test-run of the Transwarp engine the X-Project was deemed a failure. Instead of decommissioning the ship, the Phoenix-X was given a commission: thus taking on the registry, NCC-75948. Unfortunately, the rogue un-detected registry was also automatically converted to NCC-00001. (PNX: "Life 2") Fleet Command In 2375, the Phoenix-X was placed into command of a small seven ship fleet. The fleet was posted in the Flortarious sector, to protect against the Dominion threat. The war soon ended in the same year. (PNX: "Home", "The Bajoran Trove") Command crew *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Cell *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Seifer **''There was an unnamed Commander briefly before Seifer took the position. He was killed in battle on the Phoenix-X's first mission.'' *operations manager and science officer **Lieutenant Kayl **Ensign Dan *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Kugo *tactical officer **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Lieutenant Commander Armond **RaeLuna *security chief **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Ensign Dan **Trunks **Omega *chief medical officer (CMO) **Lieutenant Lox *counselor **Lieutenant Lucricia *flight controller (conn) **Lieutenant Commander Red **Lieutenant J.G. Amp *transporter chief **Chief Holo **Ensign Billy Related links *USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948) personnel *Encountered species *Visited sectors *Encountered ships *Technology *Star Trek: Phoenix-X' Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X 75948 Phoenix-X Phoenix-X Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X